


Before we go

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Contract, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they leave Bag End, Balin reminds Thorin he forgot something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before we go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought about the contract.

Balin knew that look.

He knew that stance for he hadn’t been beside Thorin all this years without learning something about the young Prince. He smiled briefly, noticing this was the first time Thorin had showed any kind of interest in any creature. Still, Thorin stood proudly watching ouside the window of the Hobbit’s home, the rest of the company ready to leave.

Gandalf was leaning against the wall, his eyes were also focused on Thorin and there was a knowing smile on the Wizard’s face.

Thorin turned around and scowled when he realized Balin and Gandalf had on strange smiles, looking at him with knowing stares.

“What?” He asked grudgingly. Balin shook his head and put the contrat out of his robes.

“Here, you forgot this.”

Thorin took it and his eyes wandered to the signature Balin had already placed in there. The Dwarf lifted his eyes but he realized he was alone in the Hobbit’s living room, the contract in his hands. Thorin hesitated, why would he sign this if the Hobbit already said he wouldn’t come?

Why even bother?

He took a step forward and then, suddenly, turned around sign it and left it on a small table beside the fireplace. Giving one last glance at the place he turned around and follow his company outside


End file.
